


I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can’t stop staring at your face

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, Drunk caroling, Explicit Language, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Snowball Fight, Teasing, they're so in love i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SNOWBALL FIGHTS & “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don’t wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can’t stop staring at your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).



> Here is day 9 of 12, and it is dedicated to both Vanessa & Jessica! I miss talking to both of you. Y'all are great girls and I love you to bits. Vanessa, your snaps are so random, I love them, and I love when you send me some back. Jess, stop being so studious and talk to me lol! I hope you girls enjoy this fluff attack! :D
> 
> 'DRUNKEN CAROLLING (”that’s not a thing” “oh yes it is”) AU' from day 2's fic is in here so this follows that one, if you haven't read it, you should lol though it's not thaaat necessary for this one.  
> Title: Mistletoe by Justin Bieber.

Christmas Eve has come and Ian and Mickey were packing a few of their things to bring for the sleepover at the Gallagher home that night.  
  
They got their small duffle bag of clothes for tomorrow, and all the presents for everyone and each other. They threw everything in the car and drove over to Fiona’s.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” Ian announces when they arrive at the house.  
  
“Merry Christmas!” They all shout back to them. That’s when all the hugging takes place. Mickey moves out of the way and into the kitchen for a beer. They know he’s not a hugger (unless it’s Ian).  
  
Mickey comes back into the living room to help Ian put all the gifts under the tree. Ian brings their duffle bag upstairs to his old room. Everyone is sleeping in the living room together that night so it doesn’t really matter where he puts it but just so it’s not in the way he brings it upstairs.  
  
  
“Dinner’s ready!” Fiona yells from the kitchen. “Who’s going to help me?!”  
  
Ian, Mickey, and Debbie go help her bring everything out to the table in the living room. They all sit at the table, all one big family.  
  
They eat, drink, and just enjoy the holiday together.  
  
“Is everyone drunk enough for carolling yet?” Lip asks after dinner.  
  
“Everyone but the underage kids,” Fiona clarifies.  
  
Kev, Ian, Veronica, and even the kids, Debbie and Carl (though they’re not supposed to be drinking) all nod. Mickey is pretty buzzed, he says, “You were serious then? You guys really fucking go carolling drunk?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s hilarious,” Debbie comments. “I usually film it and then show it to them the next morning when they’re all hungover.”  
  
“I’ll film this year,” Veronica says.  
  
“You guys are insane,” Mickey says with a chuckle.  
  
Ian bumps his shoulder into Mickey’s and says, “You’ll see, it’s fun.”  
  
“Whatever you say, babe,” Mickey mumbles and Ian beams at him. He loves those rare, random times Mickey calls him ‘babe’.  
  
Ian wraps his arm around Mickey’s shoulder, pulling him in closer, and pressing a loud, wet kiss to his cheek.  
  
Mickey laughs trying to push Ian off of him (but not really cause he loves it). He says, “Get off me, you drunk shit.”  
  
“You love it,” Ian says kissing his cheek again and moving his lips to Mickey’s. Mickey lets him kiss him, and kisses him back even though he hates showing PDA in front of Ian’s family.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough, lovebirds. Time for carolling,” Fiona says cutting into their little moment.  
  
Mickey flips her off to which she laughs and hands him a flask. “Here, let’s go,” She says.  
  
He accepts the flask and gets up from his seat, Ian right there with him. They have a few flasks going around as they head outside and start singing in the streets.  
  
“This isn’t fucking Christmas carolling,” Mickey says after they finish singing ‘Santa’s coming to town’.  
  
“Yeah, well we’re not going to knock on people’s doors,” Lip says.  
  
“That defeats the purpose, numb nuts,” Mickey says back.  
  
Lip just shrugs and starts them off into ‘Jingle Bell Rock’. Mickey shakes his head and continues to drink while watching them all sing horribly. He has to admit that it is pretty fun and really funny.  
  
They all get to a park nearby and Ian decides to throw a snowball right at Mickey’s back.  
  
“Oh, you’re gonna fucking get it now,” Mickey says putting the flask in the pocket of his jacket.  
  
“Show me what you got, tough guy,” Ian challenges.  
  
Soon enough they’re all having a huge snowball fight in the cold, at night, in the park.  
  
Ian and Mickey keep targeting each other, and when Mickey isn’t looking (aka throwing a snowball right at Lip’s head), Ian comes running at him and tackles him to the ground.  
  
They land in the snow, Ian right on top of Mickey. “Ow, what the fuck, Gallagher?” Mickey says through a laugh.  
  
Ian laughs along with him but also grunts in pain. It was a good idea in his head, not so much now. He leans up on his elbows, looking down at Mickey.  
  
They stop laughing as they stare at each other. Blue eyes meeting green. They begin to feel hot despite the really cold weather, and they can’t look away from each other.  
  
Mickey shifts slightly and that’s enough to get Ian out of his little haze and lean down to kiss Mickey on the lips. Mickey moans lowly, just loud enough for Ian to hear, and kisses him back deeply, passionately. Ian nips at Mickey’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.  
  
“Ahem,” They hear someone cough above them and they stop their make out session to look up. Everyone is standing near them watching them. “You guys might wanna do that inside, where you can be alone,” Fiona says.  
  
Veronica smacks Fiona’s arm and says, “Why’d you have to stop them? That was hot.”  
  
“V! Ugh,” Fiona groans, Veronica starts cackling. “Let’s go back home, huh? It’s cold out.”  
  
They all start walking back but Ian and Mickey are still laying in the snow. Mickey says, “You gonna get up or what?”  
  
“In a minute,” Ian says before leaning back down to kiss Mickey.  
  
Mickey moans into the kiss again, loving the feel of his boyfriends lips on his. Ian starts to grind down against him, making him feel hot, but not hot enough. “Ian,” Mickey mumbles. “My back is freezing. Not that I’m not loving this, but get off me.”  
  
Ian laughs, getting up and off of Mickey, helping him up. Mickey leans up a bit to kiss Ian one more time, Ian wrapping his hand to the back of Mickey’s neck.  
  
They start to walk home, Ian checking his phone. He notices that it’s past midnight now. He knocks his shoulder into Mickey’s, when he looks at him he says, “Merry Christmas, babe.”  
  
Ian throws an arm over Mickey’s shoulder when Mickey rolls his eyes at him, pulling him close to him. Mickey wraps his arm around Ian’s waist. “Merry Christmas, _babe_ ,” He says as Ian presses a small kiss to the top of Mickey’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
